


Where's My Shirt?

by watermelonriddles



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Soft Rio (Good Girls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonriddles/pseuds/watermelonriddles
Summary: “Hey, ladies.” The three of them froze at the sound of [Rio's] voice. “Where’s my shirt?”Beth could hear him approach the island counter and when she saw his feet appear by her stool, she turned her head to the side so she could see him without having to raise her head. He licked his lips and gave her an amused smile.“You don’t remember where you put it?”“You asked for it.”Beth forced herself to sit up again. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Ruby and Annie look to each other. “Why on Earth would I want your shirt?”“You threw up on it and insisted you’d wash it.” Rio sat down on the stool beside her. “You were in no state but I had to take it off anyway.”Beth could feel her cheeks burning. “I was sick on you?”“Oh, yeah.” He continued to look amused and she hated that.





	Where's My Shirt?

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started writing this back in like March or April but I could never find the right ending until now. This isn't set at any particular time but Beth and Rio haven't had sex yet.
> 
> Based on the prompt: “Where's My Shirt?” from [this angst/fluff prompt list](https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/170921095975/angstfluff-prompt-list-7).

When Beth woke up her head was pounding so bad that she practically fell out of bed and crawled to the bathroom. While brushing her teeth and showering didn’t give her the instant relief she hoped for, it did lessen her pain. After leaving the bathroom, she pulled on the biggest and most comfortable clothes she owned; a pair of dark blue sweatpants and an over-sized grey t-shirt that she had stolen from Dean many years ago.

She stumbled out of her bedroom and towards the kitchen. The light blinding her a little as she went. She could smell the morning coffee but she was too unhappy to question who might be in her house to make it, she just hoped to God it wasn’t Dean.

“Morning, sunshine.”

Beth groaned at the sound of Annie’s voice before stumbling over to one of the stools at the island counter. When she was settled she used her fingers to rub circles against her temples.

“What are you doing here?”

“You told us to come over,” Ruby said and Beth managed to peek at her.

“You don’t remember?” Annie asked.

Beth thought about it for a moment and it slowly came back to her. It had been just before she opened a fresh bottle of bourbon because the previous one had only granted her a glass and a half.

“It’s coming back,” she mumbled.

When she finally gave them a proper look, Annie was trying to hold in laughter and even Ruby looked amused. The latter poured out a fresh cup of coffee and placed it down in front of Beth but she wasn’t paying any attention to it because she could see that Annie was dying to say something.

“Please spit it out.”

“Nice company you’re keeping.”

As Annie motioned towards the other room, Beth looked over her shoulder. She reluctantly got off the stool and backtracked until she could see the couch just outside of the kitchen and, as her eyes fell on it, she stopped dead.

Her mouth hung open a little at the sight of Rio lying on his stomach with his arm hanging over the edge. His shoes were off and she couldn’t help but notice that he was lacking a t-shirt as well. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t remember him coming over.

She hurried back into the kitchen as quickly as her headache would allow. “I… I don’t know why he’s here.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Annie hissed as Beth sat back down on one of the stools.

“I must have drunk a lot,” Beth said, holding her hands up in defense.

“So you don’t know if you two…”

“That drunk?” Ruby scoffed. “I doubt anything happened.”

Beth’s eyes were closed so she motioned in the general direction of Ruby. “Thank you, exactly! Plus, I can’t believe you think I would.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t already,” Annie muttered.

At that Beth opened her eyes and glared at her sister. It wasn’t the first time she had heard similar remarks but after this, it was going to be harder to push them off as ridiculous. Groaning, Beth put her head down, forehead pressed against the surface of the island counter.

“Hey, ladies.” The three of them froze at the sound of his voice. “Where’s my shirt?”

Beth could hear him approach the island counter and when she saw his feet appear by her stool, she turned her head to the side so she could see him without having to raise her head. He licked his lips and gave her an amused smile.

“You don’t remember where you put it?”

“You asked for it.”

Beth forced herself to sit up again. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Ruby and Annie look to each other. “Why on Earth would I want your shirt?”

“You threw up on it and insisted you’d wash it.” Rio sat down on the stool beside her. “You were in no state but I had to take it off anyway.”

Beth could feel her cheeks burning. “I was sick on you?”

“Oh, yeah.” He continued to look amused and she hated that.

“And I took your shirt?”

He nodded. “I looked for it for a good ten minutes or so.”

“So, uh,” Annie said, leaning on the island counter. “What were you doing here in the first place?”

Rio finally took his eyes off of Beth to look at Annie. “She called me. Drunk.”

“And you just rushed over?” Annie asked.

“Let’s just say I was intrigued.”

“Nothing happened, right?” Ruby asked to which Beth glared at her. 

“I ain’t like that,” Rio said, and he was serious for the first time since he woke up. “You were already pretty drunk when I got here.”

“What if my kids had been here?” Beth groaned. “Or Dean? _God_.”

“Oh, you made a point to tell me that you were all alone.”

“Sis, trying to get back out there.” Beth could just hear how proud Annie was. “I respect it.”

“I”m not trying to get back out anywhere.”

“Maybe Dean should have been here,” Annie mumbled. “He might actually get the picture then.”

“That why you were drinking?” Rio asked. “‘Cause he won’t leave you alone?”

“I was drinking to celebrate the fact that he finally packed his bags. First, he gets us into debt and then he lies about cancer.” Beth finally took a drink of her coffee. “And my stupid self decided to feel sorry for him just because I might have led to him getting shot.”

“You did lead to him get shot,” Annie said but instantly looked away when Beth glared at her.  
  
“What she means is,” Ruby said, jumping in. “You did lead to it _but_ that doesn’t excuse what he did.”

“He lied about cancer?” Rio asked, voice a little bitter, as he grabbed her coffee without asking and took a drink of it but despite the action, she could see the way his jaw tightened a little at the bit of news.

For the first time, Beth took a chance to really take him in. He looked completely at ease as he leaned on the island counter and continued to drink her coffee. If the pounding in her head wasn’t still present and the embarrassment of throwing up on him had passed, she might have snatched the cup back by now. Instead, all she could do was let her eyes roam over him in a way that she hoped was subtle. To say that she had imagined what he might look like without his clothes on was an understatement and just seeing him with his shirt off was more than confirming a few of her suspicions. Her eyes mapped over his tattoos and the hard lines of him. Unfortunately, any chance of being subtle was squashed because as her eyes drifted upwards she caught that signature smirk of his.

She blushed and quickly diverted her eyes over to where Annie and Ruby stood which seemed like a good idea only then she was faced with the two of them just grinning at her. They were definitely _not_ subtle as they stood back against the counters, arms folded over their chests, looking amused as their eyes moved quickly between her and Rio. All she wanted to do was bury her head and hope they all disappeared, instead, she gave both Annie and Ruby a pointed look.

“You know,” Ruby said suddenly. “I actually just came by to steal some of your craft stuff for a school project Sarah’s doing.”

Beth smiled at her appreciatively and motioned to where she kept her crafts. “Take whatever you need. And wish her luck for me, okay?”

“I’m sure she’ll show it off to you the first chance she gets.” Ruby laughed and on her way over to gather what she needed, she looked to Annie. “Hey, don’t just stand there. If I’m driving you to work you’re gonna help me with this.”

Annie opened her mouth to protest, most likely to argue that she didn’t have to go to work but then she caught Beth’s pleading look and she relented. “ _Fine_.”

While the two of them rummaged through Beth’s crafts supplies, she finally took her coffee back from Rio. There was surprisingly still a decent amount left and she took her time slowly sipping at it just for something to do with her hands. It also helped that she could deliberately not look at him or talk to him while she drank.

Eventually - as Annie and Ruby left with quick goodbyes - Beth got up from her stool but before she could grab her cup and take it to the sink, Rio’s hand found her hip. She froze for a moment and took a deep breath before she looked down at his hand. His fingers dug into her skin a little in response and when she looked to him, his head was tilted to the side a little as his eyes slowly ran up and down her. When his eyes found hers, he tugged on her until - when she found the ability to - she moved so that she was stood between his legs.

“How you feeling?” Rio asked as his other hand reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear.

“Headache,” Beth admitted. “Embarrassed. Painfully sober now.”

He chuckled a little as he stood up suddenly, forcing her to take a step back but it wasn’t enough, resulting in her chest being pressed up against his. The hand on her hip moved so that his arm was wrapped securely around her waist making it impossible for her to make just a little bit of space between them. Not that she really minded. As well as wondering what Rio might look like without his clothes on, Beth had also wondered what it would be like to be so physically close to him. In fact, he was so close to her then that his lips lightly brushed against her forehead. Her eyes fluttered closed for the briefest of moments before he leaned down just enough so that his lips hovered right over hers.

“Rio,” she said slowly.

“Yeah?”

She wanted to tell him that they couldn’t (or rather, _shouldn’t_ ) but the feeling of his breath fanning over her lips made her shiver. It didn’t help that his lips were slightly parted and his eyes seemed to be trying to look at every inch of her face all at once and the whole thing just made her melt a little in a way she hadn’t felt for a long time.

So instead she said, “why did you come over here?”

“You asked me to.”

“And since when do you do what I’ve asked?”

He chewed on his bottom lip for a moment. “You weren’t making much sense on the phone. Came to check on you.”

“Check on me?”

“Uh huh.” He looked far too amused. “Y’know, that thing people do when they’re worried about someone?”

It was her turn to smile then. “You were worried about me?”

He raised a brow. “Don’t let it get to your-”

But before he could finish the sentence, Beth leaned in and gently pressed her lips to his. She pulled back a split second later - before he could respond - and watched as she blinked at her. It was like slow motion. The way his face slowly turned into a mixture of contentment and slightly amused. Beth licked her lips and as soon as her tongue was done tracing the line, he surged forward and kissed her. Properly this time.

Beth’s arms wrapped around his neck for support as her back arched a little in an attempt to stop herself from falling backward from the force. As her balance regained she leaned into him, pushing up onto her tiptoes a little so she could deepen the kiss with better ease.

All she could focus on was how surprisingly soft his lips were, the feel of his arm tightening even more around her creating an odd sense of security despite the crushing pressure, and how - when she nipped gently at his bottom lip - he let out a groan that made Beth feel more in control than she ever had been in a situation such as that. It was enough to make her regret having never done that with him before. Of all the things she imagined, she never thought simply kissing him would be so rewarding.

When she finally pulled away from him, Rio tried to chase her for another kiss and she had buried her head against his shoulder to stop from laughing. He kissed her shoulder and then her neck. She turned her head and in response, kissed his neck, right over the wing of his eagle tattoo.

“Careful,” he warned.

“Why?” she asked before she nipped at that same spot on his neck.

Rio cleared his throat a little. “Don’t want to start something you can’t finish.”

“I like a challenge,” she mused as she straightened up to look at him. He didn’t argue as she wriggled out of his arms and instead, took a hold of his hand. “Besides, maybe you can make me feel better.”

Beth wanted to keep kissing him. The sheer thought of stopping for too long seemed impossible now that she had finally had a taste. Despite her ever present headache, it made her wonder what else there as about him that would be impossible to get over so, without another thought, she tugged on his hand and led the way to her bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realised... Rio never did find his shirt ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
